Sistema circulatório e hiperlipidemias
Hiperlipidemia Conceito É uma doença causada por excesso de lipídios no sangue. Causas gerais Alimentação inadequada; tendência genética; disfunções na tireóide; fármacos. Principais lipídios plasmáticos Triglicerídeos Forma em que a energia é armazenada nos tecidos adiposo e muscular. Fosfolipídios Formam a bicamada, estrutura básica das membranas celulares. Colesterol Faz parte da membranas celulares; é precursor dos hormônios esteróides, dos ácidos biliares e da vitamina D. Conceito É um alcool encontrado nas membranas celulares e transportado no plasma sanguíneo de todos os animais. É uma molécula que se comporta como gordura (embora sua composição bioquímica não seja de gordura e, sim de álcool complexo). Funções Constituir a membrana das células. Revestir as estruturas intracelulares. Atuar na fabricação de hormônios. Participar da composição da vitamina D (essencial para os ossos e para o crescimento). Composição 70% → produzido pelo corpo 30% → dieta → alimentos de origem animal Exemplos de alimentos: carne; gema de ovo; embutidos; leite integral; manteiga e queijos. Características Insolúvel na água e insolúvel no sangue. Liga-se a lipoproteínas para transportar-se na corrente sanguínea. Lipoproteínas LDL, HDL, VLDL, Quilomícrons. 'LDL Low density lipoprotein (proteína de baixa densidade)' Lipoproteína com 45% de puro colesterol'; '''acumula na parede das artérias'; acredita-se ter ações danosas- propensão de formar placas ateroscleróticas nos vasos sanguíneos. '''HDL Low density lipoprotein (proteína de alta densidade) Acredita-se que são capazes de absorver''' os cristais de colesterol, que começam a ser depositados nas paredes arteriais/veias. HDL e LDL têm funções '''antagônicas. 'VDL Very Low density lipoprotein (proteína de baixíssima densidade)' Formado no fígado, é'' r'''esponsável pelo transporte de triglicerídeos do fígado para os músculos e tecido adiposo. Seus níveis correlacionam-se diretamente com os níveis de triglicerídeos. 'Quilomícrons Maior das lipoproteínas''' encontradas no corpo humano. Possui a menor densidade e forma-se nas células intestinais a partir dos lipídios absorvidos. É rica em triglicerídeo. '''Hipercolesterolemia 'Conceito' Condição que se caracteriza pela presença de taxas elevadas de colesterol no sangue, bem acima dos 200 mg/decilitro. Tipos 'Hipercolesterolemia primária' Descreve níveis elevados de colesterol que se desenvolvem independentemente de outros problemas de saúde ou de comportamentos de estilo de vida. É de origem genética. 'Hipercolesterolemia secundária' Pode ser causada por doenças hipotireoidismo, diabetes mellitus, síndrome nefrótica, insuficiência renal crônica, obesidade e icterícia obstrutiva. Pode surgir em consequência do uso de medicamentos: betabloqueadores',' diuréticos, isotretinoína, corticosteroides. Consequência de hábitos de vida inadequados. 'Prevenção' Reduzir o consumo de carne vermelha, substituindo-a por frango ou peixe. Trocar os queijos amarelos pelos brancos. Preferir as margarinas com fitosterol, que reduzem a absorção do colesterol. Aumentar o consumo de fibras solúveis,' '''encontradas na aveia,' nos feijões e em frutas como a maçã. Apostar nos alimentos ricos em antioxidantes, como as frutas cítricas e as folhas verde-escuras. Exercitar-se todo dia por, no mínimo, meia hora. Abandonar o cigarro, que lesa a parede dos vasos. '''Níveis de colesterol Segundo o Third Report of the National Cholesterol Education Program (NCEP) Expert Panel on Detection, Evaluation and Treatment of High Blood Cholesterol in Adults (2002): Colesterol Total Nível normal= < 200mg/dL Níveis limítrofes = entre 200 e 239mg/dL Nível alto = ≥ 240mg/dL LDL Nível normal = < 100mg/dL Próximo ou acima do ideal = entre 100 e 129mg/dL No limite superior de normalidade = entre 130 e 159mg/dL Níveis altos = entre 160 e 189mg/dL Nível muito alto = ≥ 190mg/dL HDL Níveis baixos = < 40mg/dL Níveis altos = ≥ 60mg/dL Afeta 1/5 da população brasileira. Especialmente pessoas com mais de 45 anos. 'Jogo' Enigma das Hiperlipidemias 'Atividade avaliativa' http://goo.gl/forms/IY4XPhaZMA 'Referências' BRASILEIRO FILHO, G. Bogliolo: patologia geral. 5. ed. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara Koogan, 2013. CONTRAN, R.; KUMAR, V.; COLLINS, T. Robbins: patologia estrutural e funcinal. 6. ed. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara Koogan, 2000. PORTCH, C. M.; KUNERT, M. P. Fisiopatologia. 6 ed. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara Koogan, 2004.